S.H.I.E.L.D.
S.H.I.E.L.D or Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division is a secret United States' multinational military/espionage peacekeeping law-enforcement agency organization. S.H.I.E.L.D. serves to keep the peace and order on Earth, as well as to protect the law and the civilians from superpowered villain threats aside from the superheroes' job to do that. The only known base where S.H.I.E.L.D. mainly operates is the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. The director of the agency is Nick Fury. "." :—About S.H.I.E.L.D. History Background At some point of time Taskmaster joined S.H.I.E.L.D. and received training in combat and equipment. He got betrayed by Nick Fury and left S.H.I.E.L.D. in his desire to get revenge on Fury for double-crossing him. Synopsis Present After several years of Spider-Man's career, Nick Fury invited Spider-Man to join the S.H.I.E.L.D. training program, that trains a new generation of heroes. He refused at first, but joined later. Spider-Man learned to get along with the other trainees and the specialists of the agency. After Spider-Man along with his team brought the fake Doctor Doom to the Helicarrier, the Doombot tried to destroy it from the inside, but the trainees took care of it. When Living Laser roamed through the city, Spider-Man and the other trainees went after him, but got interrupted by Iron Man. Spider-Man received an Iron Spider armor from him and ruined several missions for the team. After noticing his irresponsibility, he modified his suit to his standard and gained the the trust from his team. He along with his team defeated Living Laser. S.H.I.E.L.D. let Spider-Man still use the suit when he is ready for it once he learns how to use it properly. S.H.I.E.L.D. Training Program It is a program to train young but gifted individuals who started their early careers to become superheroes like the Avengers. Their training is daily based and each time, it's a different course. Nick Fury invited Spider-Man, Power Man, Nova, White Tiger and Iron Fist, who all accepted the offer. Notable Members *Nick Fury (director) *Maria Hill (acting director) *Phil Coulson *Clay Quartermain **Clay Quartermain (Skrull) (formerly) *Walter Cage *Amanda Cage *Stan *Jimmy Woo *Jasper Sitwell *Eric O'Grady *Chris McCarthy *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird *Clinton Barton/Hawkeye (formerly) *Curt Connors/Lizard *Tony Masters/Taskmaster (formerly) *Various Unnamed S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and personnel *Mandroids Trainees *Peter Parker/Spider-Man **Petra Parker/Spider-Girl *Daniel Rand/Iron Fist *Luke Cage/Power Man *Ava Ayala/White Tiger *Samuel Alexander/Nova *Wade Wilson/Deadpool (formerly) *Samuel Wilson/Falcon (formerly) Howling Commandos * Jack Russel/Werewolf by Night * Eric Brooks/Blade * N'Kantu, the Living Mummy (formerly) * Frankenstein's Monster * Ted Sallis/Man-Thing * Max/Invisible Man New Warriors *Eugene Thompson/Agent Venom *Amadeus Cho/Iron Spider *Kevin Plunder/Ka-Zar *Zabu *Tyrone Johnson/Cloak *Tandy Bowen/Dagger *Doreen Green/Squirrel Girl *Alex Sytsevich/Rhino (for the moment) *Triton Avengers Academy Students Reserve Members Vendors/Taskmasters Former Members Impersonators Mobs Wannabes Allies *Avengers *S.M.A.S.H. *Justice Force *Spilnter *Leonardo *Raphael *Donatello *Michelangelo ???? Gallery File:Nick_fury_stmnts_2012.png|Nick Fury File:Maria_Hill_(Earth-12041)_002.png|Maria Hill File:Phil_Coulson_Agent_(Earth-12041).png|Phil Coulson File:Clay_Quartermain.png|Clay Quartermain File:Jimmy_Woo.png|Jimmy Woo File:Jasper_Sitwell_AEMH_01.png|Jasper Sitwell File:Eric_O'Grady.png|Eric O'Grady File:Black_Widow_USM.png|Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow File:Hawkeye.png|Clinton Barton/Hawkeye File:Curt_Connorss_U-Spider-man_2012.png|Curt Connors/Lizard Equipment S.H.I.E.L.D. possess the most sophisticated and high-tech weaponry and equipment making it the most well-equipped force in the world. Most of them were manufactured by Stark Industries. Known Equipment *S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarriers *S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicopter *S.H.I.E.L.D. jets *S.H.I.E.L.D. weapons *S.H.I.E.L.D. tanks *S.H.I.E.L.D. Mandroid Battle Suits *S.H.I.E.L.D. Weapons and Gear *S.H.I.E.L.D. Fighter Jets *S.H.I.E.L.D. Flying Cars Appearances Background in other media *S.H.I.E.L.D.'s appearance is nearly based on from ''The Avengers ''version. References Site navigation See also *United States Military *Hulkbusters *Mandroids External links Notes & Trivia *... Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Organizations Category:Marvel Universe Hero Groups